Vlad Dracul
“You cannot hide from the truth, Mina. Anytime you try to argue with the truth you lose. Anytime you try to evade it or run away from it, it will find you down the road.” - Vladimir "Vlad" Mircea Tepes-Dracul is the son of Katja Tepes and Dracos Dracul, and the younger brother to Artaxerxes and the older brother to Ivan and Boris. He is the father to Julian, Lysander, Adrian, Lucretia, Annabel, Nero, Tiberius, Caligula, Bellatrix, Jezebel, Andromeda, Dinah, and Athena. Backstory Early Life Appearance Tattoos # Personality Powers * Daytime Walking: User is a nocturnal creature (typically a vampire) able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day. This can be because they are a Dhampir, are endowed with magic or are unique physically in one way or another. * Flight: User can fly or otherwise move through the air using various methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy, wings or similar structures, or even mimicking or becoming an animal that can fly. Users are generally able to Levitate, and Glide as well. * Mind Control: User can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. ** Hypnosis: The user is able to affect or directly influence other people's minds to their commands. * Enhanced Strength: Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. * Enhanced Durability: The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The user can rapidly regenerate. In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, ageing. The rate and amount of healing varies widely (see Levels of Regeneration); some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state, granting them nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. * Immortality: Because Julian is a full vampire he can not age and is immune to all diseases. Etymology * He has a compound surname from his grandmother and from his grandfather Tepes-Dracul ** In the word "tepes" in Romanian means "impaler". ** Dracul is the Wallachian name for dragon was "Drac" or "Dracul". Vlad II of Wallachia joined a semi-secret order known as The Order of the Dragon and took the name Vlad Dracul. The word "Drac" can also mean "devil" or "evil spirit". His son Vlad III took this name and added the letter "a" at the end of Dracul and became Dracula, which means "son of the dragon". This is the famous Vlad Dracula or "Vlad Tepes", pernounced (tep-esh) or "Vlad the Impaler." Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:House of Tepes Category:House of Dracul Category:Vampires Category:Pure Blood Category:Nobleman Category:Nobility Category:Scholomance Category:Centurions Category:Vampire Council members